1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, an operation device and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of processing such as document creation, table calculation, and processing and editing of photo data or video data can be performed by using an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. Moreover, by connecting the information processing apparatus to a network, a variety of information can be obtained and communication can be made using e-mail, an IP phone and the like. Such information processing apparatus have become generally used with the increasing penetration rate of the Internet.
With the diversification of processing executable by the information processing apparatus, usability of the information processing apparatus has been desired and a variety of peripheral devices used for operating the information processing apparatus have been provided. For example, the peripheral devices include a mouse for operating a cursor, which for example, selects an icon displayed on the display, and a keyboard for inputting characters. The functions and the configurations of such peripheral devices are also improving in order that a user can use the information processing apparatus more comfortably.
For example, the mouse is generally used as a peripheral device of the information processing apparatus, since a cursor can be operated more easily with the mouse than the keyboard. Since the user moves the position of the mouse itself in order to move the cursor position on the screen, if the mouse is wire-connected to the information processing apparatus via a cable, the operation by the mouse may be hindered by the cable. Therefore, there is provided a wireless mouse capable of wirelessly connecting to the information processing apparatus. Moreover, there is disclosed a self-propelled mouse which includes a self-propelled function and moves according to an instruction from the information processing apparatus (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-222120. Such self-propelled mouse can be used as an output device for outputting information from the information processing apparatus such as warning or expressing information entertainingly such as moving like dancing to the music.